No Amount of Nectar
by Nato di Angelo
Summary: (rewrite) *SPOILERS FOR MOA AHEAD* This is a HoH fic, except it'll go on to the next book and what happens after.


**Now, the first thing I'm going to say is that this is going to be a Percy/Nico fanfic. It will start with Percy/Annabeth, but by the end of it Percy and Nico will be together. I don't want any complaints that "they're not supposed to be together" or "they're both boys, that's gross." so if that's how you feel you can A) read until they get together (which will be after all the fighting and stuff it over) or B) leave now. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I really like them being together, and even though I'm not a fan of Percabeth (I kinda hate it, to tell the truth) I don't go to every Percabeth story I find and hate on it, so please try and be nice. This is a HoH fic, too, so major spoilers for MoA. Don't read the first sentence if you haven't read it yet, it will ruin the book for you (I hate finding spoilers for books I haven't finished yet, so I put the warning even though almost everyone has read it, because there's always someone there who hasn't and I HATE IT WHEN I FIND A SPOILER FOR A BOOK I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET ANd I'm talking about the Clockwork Princess, because I found a huge spoiler and it ruined the book for me and yeah)**

**(there's another A/N at the bottom, I just wanted to make the above stuff known before you start reading)**

**((sorry for any grammer mistakes/spelling mistakes/wrong word, or extra words that don't belong/my sucky writing))**

* * *

*Percy's POV*

(Set at end of MoA where they are about to fall)

"We're staying together," he said. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as we're together," she said.

Nico and Hazel were still screaming for help above, not that it mattered. Sure, he was glad that they wanted to save him; he hadn't been sure whether Nico was in a 'Percy-I-Hate-You' mood, or a 'Percy-I'm-Willing-To-Set-Aside-My-Irritation-At-Y ou-For-The-Moment-So-I-Can-Save-Your-Butt' mood, and it seemed to be the latter.

No, it didn't matter because they were already falling, falling, falling...

* * *

Except for the fact that they eventually were going to hit the bottom, the fall wasn't that bad. At least for Percy. He had no idea how Annabeth was hanging out, as she had a sprained ankle and he couldn't feel other peoples pain. He was tempted to try and start a conversation with her, but, what would they talk about? He couldn't really ask her how she was doing, now could he? Well, he could, but it would be kind of a stupid thing to ask.

He tried not to let his mind wander. If it did, he would realize just how scared he was. But he wasn't going to let the fear control him. The whole world was at stake, the mortal one and the Gods. If they didn't close the Doors of Death and defeat Gaea, that was it. The world as they knew it would end, they would all die, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey, Annabeth? When do you think we're going to hit the bottom?" He asked her, unable to stay in silence any longer.

"I don't know. I almost don't want to, but we need to do this" She replied. She had a determined look on her face, perfectly hiding the fear he was sure she was feeling.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "As long as we're together, right?" he said, quoting her earlier words.

"Right. As long as we're together" she slid her arms around his waist, tucking her head underneath his chin. They stayed like that, no more words spoken, until they heard a rock hit something below them.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, sounding slightly panicked, searching through the darkness around them.

"Just a rock. It's okay. I think we're almost down." Percy assured her. She gave him a small nod.

Percy took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"Yeah, me neither," Another rock hit the ground somewhere below, echoing up to them. "I'm going pull out Riptide now, 'kay?" He let go of her, all except for one hand, and reach into his back pocket, drawing his sword.

"Are you going to be able to land all right?" he asked.

"I should be able to. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to walk, though." she answered.

"That's alright. I'll help you." They could hear more and more rocks hitting the ground. From the faint light being emitted from Riptide, he could see a dark shape getting steadily closer and closer.

"I love you," she said suddenly.

"I love you too," he replied, and before either could say anymore, the ground came up to meet them.

* * *

*Nico's POV*

This was horrible. The dreams, the thoughts, the way everyone on the ship acted. Horrible. Not that everyone on the ship was acting horrible. No, they were shoving the fear and anger and saddness and everything else they were feeling down and replacing it with determination to save their friends. But that to Nico was horrible, because on the slim chance they failed to save them, he was afraid that they would freeze up and forget what they were supposed to be doing: Destroying Gaea and saving the world. Well, putting Gaea back to sleep, but same thing. Not that he would be fine if they died; he would be just as crushed as everyone else, maybe more so, as Percy was the one person he had always expected to live through everything. The one person that had been there right from the beginning. But then again, there was countless others who had known Percy far longer than he had, and the times they had tried to kill each other...

Still, he would be very sad if they died. However annoying Annabeth was sometimes (*cough*allthetime*cough*) she was still one of his...not exactly a 'friend'...close acquaintance? That worked. And he didn't want anyone else he knew to die. He didn't want people he didn't know to die either, he just didn't want people that he did know to die more. He saw enough of that in his dreams.

He was really starting hate dreams. Every time he fell asleep he was met with Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus, Gaea telling him to give up, that they can't win, and his own experience down there. All in the same night.

When they had set off, Leo had said two to three days to get to Epirus, to the mortal side of the Doors of Death. That night was the first set of nightmares, the night after the second. It was the third day, and they had just about an hour until they got there.

He hadn't told Hazel about the nightmares; He knew that demigod dreams most of the time were not just dreams, and he didn't want to worry her. So when she had sugested that he take a nap before they reached Epirus, to gather his energy for the fight to come, he had agreed.

That's where he was now, laying in bed pushing away sleep and thoughts of Tartarus, Gaea, the end of the world. He tried not to think at all, to just _be_, but that's not what his brain had in mind. Thoughts swirled through his head at a dizzying rate. Images of monsters hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack; Tartarus, full of shadows and jagged walls, drops that went down to the center of the earth, uneven ground and the sixth sense that all demigods had, that told them when a monster was about to attack and that they better watch out, going crazy; All the people he knew-all the people who will die if they lost; Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter fighting, orange and purple mixing together in combat with no sense of control; Gaea laughing at them, edging the fighting on; Percy and Annabeth at the Tartartus side of the doors, fighting back monsters while waiting for them to get th- _STOP._

He actually said it out loud, not that he meant to. If he kept thinking about all that, he was going to explode or something. Spontaneously combust, maybe. Whatever would happen, he wasn't going to find out.

He got up, sighing as he stretched out his back, and slipped on his shoes and jacket. He slid his Stygian iron sword into it's scabbard, after having attached said scabbard to his belt. He felt somewhat better with his weapon at his side, safer. Hands deep in his pockets, he made his way to the top deck of the Argo II.

"Hey, Nico." Hazel said as he appeared. She nodded her head to the side indicate that he should come over to where she and Frank were standing, next to Leo who was manning the ship. "That wasn't a very long nap."

"You don't look so good," Frank added.

"Yeah, couldn't get to sleep," Nico said. "And thanks Frank, you too. How long 'til we get there?"

"Not long," Leo said. "No more than 20 minutes. So, do you know where to go after we land?"

"Yeah," Nico answered. He didn't continue on to say where to go or anything, and they didn't make him, and after a few moments the silence became uncomfortable. "Where's Jason?"

"Down below, taking a nap. So's Piper." Leo got an amused look on his face. "At least, I hope that's what they're doing," He snickered.

"Leo!" Hazel said, abashed, although Frank, like Leo, was snickering.

"What?" Leo asked, then added under his breath, "It's not like any of us are down there to watch them or anything, so how do we know what they're doing?"

Nico rolled his eyes, one thing he allowed himself to do at any given moment as it could be done with almost any emotion, and as such, revealed nothing of his true feelings, just the way he liked it. He supposed bottling up his emotions wasn't the best thing, but he honestly didn't care.

"So..." Nico said, looking for a topic change that Hazel was obviously grateful for. "Does this ship have an armory?"

"You mean like a place to keep weapons and stuff?" Leo said, to which Nico gave him a 'uh, duh' look. "Yeah, down below. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm going to go check it out, get some armor and stuff." Nico replied.

"Okay. Would you wake up Jason for me? And Piper." Leo asked.

"Sure." Nico gave a slight wave, then walked back down to the cabins area. He walked to Jason's door and knocked a couple times, then stood awkwardly waiting his reply.

"HEY JASON," Nico said after a minute. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED." He heard movement behind the door, the squeak of bed springs, and Jason's reply:

"I'm up!" Footsteps, then Jason opened the door. "We there yet?" he asked. He was wearing a T shirt and boxers (which, Nico noted, did not have anything even slightly embarrassing on them like they usually did in movies and stuff; just plain white) and had his hand in his hair.

"Almost, but not yet. About twenty- well, now it'll be like ten or fifteen,-minutes. Leo told me to wake you and Piper up." Nico answered.

"'Kay," Jason said. "Well I'm up. I'll be out in a minute." Nico nodded and Jason went back inside, shutting the door.

He turned and walked to Piper's door, again knocking. Her reply came within seconds.

"Yeah? We there yet?"

"Almost, but not yet." He repeated. "Ten or fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'm getting up." Taking that as his dismissal, he went on his way to the armory.

* * *

*Piper's POV*

"Okay, I'm getting up." Piper said, rolling out of bed. She heard Nico walking away, and assumed he was going off to do whatever it is that children of Hades do. She glanced over her shoulder at her unmade bed as she made her way to the door, then shrugged. She'd make it later, assuming there was a later. Ptth, of course there would be a later. Hopefully. She walked down to the girls bathrooms, took a very fast shower, and went back to her room. After putting on some clothes and her shoes (and her dagger, of course), she walked up to the top deck.

Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were all out there as well, strewn across the deck, each in their own conversations. Jason looked up from where he was standing up against the rail of the ship when he saw her, and waved her over.

"Hey Pipes." He said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi," She replied, joining him in leaning against the rail.

"So-" Jason started, but Nico appeared from the stairs, cutting him off by saying:

"You should all go down and get some armor or something to protect yourselves. We're going to be fighting monsters soon, and we can't afford someone losing an arm or something. Although I'm not sure armor alone would stop you from losing an arm... Even so, it's for the best that you are wearing it." He said, then turned to Leo. "You too Leo. I think I can manage the ship while you get ready. Or I can get coach Hedge."

"I'm not leaving my baby alone with a little kid." Leo exclaimed. "Get coach Hedge."

"I'm not a little kid." Nico looked ready to argue the fact, which to Piper seemed a bit little kid-ish, but then he turned, said, "Fine, I'll get Hedge," and walked away.

Jason turned toward Leo as Nico dissapeared below deck. "So... When did you start calling the Argo II 'my baby'?"

"Since I built it, and since I built it, it is my baby." Leo replied looking very protective of his "baby".

Once again Nico interupted before anything more could be said, coach Hedge right behind him.

"There's coach Hedge. Now go and get ready, we're minutes away." He said, walking over to the rail and looking down. He didn't seem to have any objections about being this high in the air, Zeus' domain. In fact, he didn't seem to have any fear at all, about air or no. Piper wondered idlely what he was afraid of, as he had to have one fear at least; everyone did. She put it at the back of her mind for the moment. She had more important things to think about.

Leo led the rest of them down to the armory, leaving Hedge above at the wheel. When they arrived, Leo set about finding them each armor and extra weapons, and Jason helped everyone get it on correctly. Frank and Hazel both needed little help, and looked at ease in the armor, as did Jason. Leo and Piper, on the other hand, although having trained in armor at camp, took a little while before they were as comfortable.

Leo slipped a couple of the smaller daggers and knifes into his tool belt, saying that they were probably going to need it at one point or another. As they made their way back up top, armored and each with their respective weapons, they heard Nico and coach Hedge talking.

"There.. okay just hover for the moment. Leo can land." Nico was saying. He turned as they came up.

"We're here."

* * *

**Okay, so here's my revised version of No Amount of Nectar (which you would have noticed if you are reading this). I know it's not at all like before, but I Really Really liked the title and I didn't want to name this fic "the House of Hades" as it goes on to the next book and after (the title comes from a line from the before edited one, "No amount of nectar was ever going to fix what Nico has seen in Tartarus" or something like that. I can't remember exactly, and the word document it is on is on the other computer and I'm too lazy to go get it. Hopefully I'll be able to add that line or a version of that line in this one, but I doubt I will). No Nat (my OC) from before, just the canon characters. Sorry of any of them seemed OOC (out of character), I tried my best. It took over a month to write this. Yes, A MONTH. I wanted it to be like a normal sized chapter and not the 800 word things they were before (2479 is MUCH MUCH better) and my mind apparently didn't want to cooperate with my writing. I ended up re-writing this like 3 times before what you just read was made, and it still sucks, so, sorry for that. Anyways, it'll probably be a long time (and I mean a LONG time) before the next chapter is out, but if you review and stuff I'll feel guilty for not updating and it'll make me write more. So, see you whenever I next update. **

**~Nato**

**P.S. I'm starting to re-write the HP/PJO crossover (yes, I know, so much re-writing!) but I really think it'll make it better if I do (longer chapters, more details and all that good stuff). I'll keep what I have up, and just post the rewritten one as a new story (because of all the nice reviews and such *smile* I don't want to get rid of those, and if I just got rid of chapters I think that'll happen, and I know it'll happen if I delete it) but again it'll be a while. If anyone would like to beta this or the crossover story, I would very much appreciate it. Just PM me (and explain how we set up the beta-ing thing). Anyways, this is a REALLY long A/N, so bye for now!**

**YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS AND ALL THAT PEACE OUT**


End file.
